The Outsiders: Remorse
by Verop
Summary: When Soda gets into some rough trouble, Ponyboy starts to get worried. The Greasers are in for it now, BIG time. And the dead may have new members... I do not own the outsiders or the charries unless they are unfamiliar. NEW! CHAPTER 1 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own S.E. Hinton's Characters or the Outsiders. Now enjoy. Set right after Ponyboy gave Mr. Syme his … 'Theme'

X-X

Walking home. Sort of numb after giving my English teacher my theme. He said he'd read it as soon as possible. I pulled out a weed and took a long drag. I was getting better…sort of. I started to come to myself and say that Johnny and Dally were probably happy where they were. At least the didn't have to live like us right now.

_Stay golden, Ponyboy _

Johnny's words no longer brought tears to my eyes. Just a fond smile. I opened our front door and walked in. Darry wasn't back from work yet, but today was Soda's day off.

"Hey, Ponyboy!" he gave me a big grin. "How was school for ya?"

"Fine, I guess," I put out my cigarette.

"Did your English teacher like your theme?"

"Don't really know," I shifted uncomfortably. "I just gave it to him today,"

"Cool," he took out a cigarette and lit it. I cocked my eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Soda?"

"Eh…? Oh…nothing,"

"…"

"Fine," Soda blew a couple of smoke rings. "You know the letter…that was returned unopened?"

"Yeah," I nodded. Sandy's letter.

"Well, I sent it back…and it got sent back to me again…this time with a note,"

"Really? Did you read it?"

"Of course I did!" he snapped. Then he caught himself. "Sorry, Pony,"

"It's ok. Just tell me what happened," I sat down on the couch next to him.

"…she said not to write back," Soda said hoarsely, finishing his cigarette awfully quickly.

"I'm sorry, Soda, man," I coughed. "Maybe she just wasn't the one,"

"Yeah," Soda closed his eyes. He looked real troubled then.

The gang whistle came through the door. I looked behind my back. Two-bit shut the door behind him, walking up to us. His face looked a tad pain.

"'sup you two?" he ruffled my hair, sitting down by me.

"Nothin' much," I smiled. Two-bit and I have grown a tad closer since the deaths. He's one of my favorite friends in the gang, but he never quiet replaced Dally or Johnny. No one would.

"What's up, Two-bit? Need a place to stay?" Soda asked him.

"Nope…I came to tell you something," Two-bit stood up. "About Johnny and Dally. I don't know if Ponyboy can bear to hear it though,"

"I can bear it," I gritted my teeth.

"They're being buried tomorrow at noon,"

There was silence. Two-bit studied us both, making sure we didn't fall over or something. "You two comin'?"

I thought about it. I don't know one member in the gang that was religious…but I didn't want Johnny's body to go to scientists or somewhat. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve to have others unravel his memories of his parents beating the life out of him, or the gang's love for him. He didn't need to be dissected of all his grins and tears. No. I stood up.

"I'm goin," I said. This was Johnny's final send off. I had to be there for him. But not only Johnny…Dally too. I don't know why…but a burial never seemed appropriate for Dally. I guess that I never thought of him dying so soon.

"…you sure?" Soda asked me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm sure. I won't fall over or something, if that's what y'all are worried about,"

"I didn't mean that, Ponyboy," Soda said, tensing up a bit.

"It's fine," I said gruffly.

Two-bit nodded. "I still have to go over to Steve's and tell him. Catch you both later. Tell Darry I dropped by,"

Soda nodded and pulled on a wide grin. Two-bit couldn't resist. He grinned back. I also smiled a little. Soda could make anyone laugh, even if they were bawling like babies. Two-bit saluted us and left.

Sodapop sighed and stood up.

"You hungry, Ponyboy?" he asked me.

"If you're making something, then yeah. I'll eat," I swung my backpack in the left corner of my bedroom and walked out.

"Cool. Baloney?" he joked.

I turned green. He knew darn well that I hated baloney and whoever invented baloney for inventing it!

"Just kidding, just kidding," he laughed. I chuckled a little too.

"Where's Darry? He's out pretty late," I looked at my watch. Darry was usually home about twenty minutes after me so he could rest up for his next job.

"Yeah. He won't have time to even take a shower or rest," Soda grabbed peanut butter and jelly plus four slices of toast.

"Hmmm…should we call him?" I asked.

"Naw," Soda snorted. "By the time we ask the people at his work, he'd be long gone,"

We didn't have cell phones. Too tight for us to fit in a phone bill. The gang was always in touch. Golly, if I told Two-bit to send Steve a letter, he'd get it to him faster then the mail!

A soft rapping came on the door. I cocked my head. We always kept the door opened, and Darry was the one who said to do it. No way was that Darry. Soda's face drained a little color. He was equally as surprised.

"Do you want me to get it?" I asked him.

"No. Stay back," Soda threw down his knife, then with some hesitation, picked it up again. He might need it. But it was smoldered in jelly, so if it were the fuzz, he'd just put on a wide grin and ask the dude to join him in making a sandwich.

Soda made his way to the door and opened it. Automatically, he ducked. A knife was thrown at the wall where Soda had been standing infront of.


	2. Chapter 2

Soda jumped up. I stood, transfixed with horror from the kitchen. A hand came in and punched Soda's face. Soda fell into the hall, his nose bleeding.

"Ponyboy! RUN!" he yelled.

"NO!" I ran to the phone. I was going to call the fuzz. What else could I do?

"I don't want you to run so you don't get hurt," Soda grinned sadistically. He stood up and grabbed the knife from the wall. "I just don't want you to see THIS,"

"No!" I yelled at him, almost dialing the last one.

Soda backed up as two buff guys came in. Socs. They both had heaters. My mouth went dry.

"Back off!" Soda hissed.

"Right," the Soc sneered.

"Like that's ever going to happen!" the other one said, laughing.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Soda sighed and crossed is arms.

"You're real cocky for a dead guy," the Soc glared. Suddenly, they both fell forward on the floor, right beside Soda's feet.

"That was a close one, Sodapop," a familiar voice said. He stepped into the house. Darry! Thank heavens!

"You were almost dead," Steve stepped in after, frowning.

"C'mon, Soda, be more careful next time!" Two-bit clicked his tongue.

"Oh…Ponyboy," Darry noticed me for the first time and stepped inside. I rushed to him, engulfing him in a bear hug. Under any other circumstances, I would've slapped myself silly, but right now, it was just too big of a surprise.

"Aw, there, there," Two-bit smirked, then his face became neutral. "He watched, Soda?"

"Yeah. I told him to run but we all know Ponyboy," Soda shrugged.

"Damn right," I sniffled, stopping the tears. There was no need for them right now.

"Well…we don't want to bury another Greaser tomorrow," Darry shook his head.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, letting go of Darry.

"The Socs and the Greasers aren't too hot with each other right now," Soda ran a hand through his hair.

"What did you do, Soda?" I squinted my eyes.

Soda chuckled. "He's pretty smart,"

Two-bit and Steve stared at each other from the corners of their eyes. Darry sighed loudly.

"Hello? Someone tell me!" I glared.

"Not now. Maybe later," Darry winked.

I gaped at them. Was I too young to hear it or something? So what? I'd seen things no other kid has seen! All I knew was I was finding out. But I hate my curiosity…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The funeral. To my surprise, Soda actually let out a little helpless sob. Darry put an arm around his shoulder as the priest read from his little black book. Steve told me it's a bible. Then, he bent his head down and started to pray. We all did the same. Dally's friends were all there, those from our gang and not from our gang. Johnny's parents were there. His mother was actually crying. I glared at her, remembering our encounter at the hospital. I didn't want to see her here, or her husband for that matter.

"I-I can't believe we're here," Two-bit whispered, his eyes starting to gloss.

"Yeah," I frowned. I wasn't 'bout to cry. I was through with crying.

"Listen, Ponyboy…about yesterday…please, just try to forget about"-

"I'll find out, Two-bit," I said, determined.

A hand touched my shoulder. I looked up. It was Barry.

"Hey," he smiled lightly, tears tugging from his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I half whispered half hissed.

"…I decided to be the good man and come," he shrugged. "Everyone will kill me for coming, though,"

"Don't worry about them," Steve turned to him, and for the first time, _smiled_. "Johnny will be happy you came. Dally too,"

"Thanks," Barry grinned at him, the tears falling. He wiped them away quickly.

"It's ok to cry," Steve said, sadness etched in his voice.

"Naw," Barry replied. "I don't want to. I've cried enough already,"

The service finished. They put Johnny and Dally's coffins side by side and started to rebury them. Johnny's mom started sobbing like hell had broken loose. Her husband squeezed her shoulders helpfully. The gang and I sneered at them. If they really cared, they wouldn't of left Johnny to run around and sleep at various people's houses just so he could escape his own. If they really cared, his father wouldn't of beat the crap out of him.

Naw. They didn't care one bit! It was just for show. After the coffins were no longer seen, everyone left…except us. The Greasers.

"You were a good man, Dally," Two-bit came up to their graves. "And…you really did care for Johnny. You never hit him, never got mad at him…how did we not see it before? Well Dally…'guess this is goodbye,"

"Yeah, buddy. Johnny, we'll come visit you as much as we can," Steve said, his voice fighting to keep steady. "We love you guys,"

"And watch over us in the war too come," Soda stepped up.

"And help me figure out what's going on," I cocked an eyebrow at the gang.

They all smiled and the sun started poking through the dull clouds. A way of promise from Johnny and Dally, I suppose.

"Greasers," an icy voice said.

We all turned, alarmed.

About fifteen Socs stood, against five of us.

"We aren't going to let you escape now!" one brought out a pipe. "You'll be joining your buds soon!"

A gunshot ran. A scream of agony. Two-bit had been hit in the shoulder.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-

Happy thanksgiving! Sorry for not updating in so long, I had a play script to write. DDDX So, yes! Here it is, with another amazing cliffie. Xo I'm called the Queen of Twists, by the way, so expect them from me. REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

SO SORRY for the delay. Dx busy, busy, busy…I just ended one story in my other fanfic, so yeah.XD Now to focus on Remorse! Here it is!

x-x-x-x-x-x

"TWO-BIT!" Steve roared.

"Why you son's of a bit"-

"Don't you dare, Greaser," one of the Socs hissed. "Don't you dare,"

"Colin! Go away! What the hell are you doing?" a familiar voice said.

Two-bit clutched his shoulder in agony, biting down several screams. Steve and Soda were helping him.

"Cherry, stay out of this,"

"You better watch it," Cherry hissed angrily.

She stepped out behind the Socs, glaring, full on glare. I was relieved to see her. She'd have something to say to these guys.

"Don't you have dignity at all? At a FUNERAL?" she snapped.

"Well, he"-

"Soda can pay you back later, but not at his best friend's funeral!"

"She's right, guys," Randy said. "Let's go Colin. Don't start a fight. Not here, not now,"

"The fight is on," Steve snarled at them. "You just shot Two-bit!"

"…I know," Colin gave us a sadistic grin.

"Why you"-

"Hold it, Steve," Darry surveyed them. "We'll pay them back later, when they need to feel the pain. And when they least expect it. For now, if you don't leave, we'll knock you straight to Texas. This is Dallas' and Johnny's last day. So just…scram,"

"Whatever," Colin spit on the floor. He nudged his friends and they all turned, walking off. Barry, Randy, and Cherry stood, staring at us with pity.

"…we should've buried Bob with them," Cherry hugged her chest.

"Naw," Barry shook his head. "Even though I just moved, I know Bob better then most. He still would have thought these guys were trash,"

"We need to call an ambulance right now!" Randy said, determined.

"Damn the police!" Two-bit winced. "And the hospital. Everyone who enters it seems to die!"

Well…he had a point there. Johnny died, then Dally got well and went and got himself shot. Hmmm…must be an unknown curse.

"Wait a second, man," Soda said.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Where'd we get the costs to cover the funeral?" Soda cocked an eyebrow.

Randy and Cherry blushed.

"We sort of…helped you out a bit…" Cherry grinned.

"Is that so?" Soda glared.

I almost cracked up. I know that face.

"You're mad?" Cherry asked, flabbergasted and annoyed.

"Naw!" Soda broke out in a full-fledged Sodapop grin.

Cherry laughed, in spite of herself.

"Thanks," Soda nodded gratefully. "I hope I'll be able to repay you one day,"

"You probably can," Cherry said. "There's a new girl, Barry's sister. She doesn't know much about Socs and Greasers. I'd rather have her know the Greasers, though. You guys are just better off than us right now,"

Two-bit laughed then moaned, the pain hitting him.

"I'm serious!" Cherry flushed.

"Well, sure. I'll show her around, maybe take her for a couple of drinks," Soda shrugged.

"Then we'll be even,"

"Cool,"

Golly! Soda was going to get a date with a Soc!

"So, when are you paying them back, Soda?" Barry asked.

Randy sniffed and stared at him intently.

"I don't"-

"Wait. What on earth does Soda owe them?" I snarled, annoyed.

"Money," Randy shrugged.

"For WHAT?"

"…things, like…erm…things," Soda nodded, his eyes widening so that he'd show everyone not to say a word.

"Like drugs, cancer sticks, etc," I motioned with my hand.

Everyone stared stiffly at me, all directions coming from Soda and Darry's actions.

"It's nothing, Pony," Soda ruffled my hair. "We'll go home and I'll make you a baloney sandwich,"

"Oh yeah, THAT one never gets old," I mumbled angrily.

x--x-x-x--x

Sorry for not updating in so long! School and other fanfics have kept me...and also not being able to think of cliffies that will stun everyone...yeah that's hard too. xo

So yes, i FINNALLLLLYYY updated. XoXo Merry Christmas!♥


End file.
